1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to variable pitch drums and more particularly to a variable pitch drum having a cylindrical shell and drum heads which extend rigidly a substantial distance beyond the circumference of the shell to support a tensioning cord which is alternately threaded between opposite ends of the drum spaced apart from the shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Variable pitch drums or so-called "talking" drums derive from West Africa. The ethnic African "talking" drums have a hollowed out wooden shell with a symmetrical hourglass configuration. Goat-skin head membranes are stretched across opposite ends of the shell and secured by a cord that is repeatedly threaded through supporting structure for the head membranes at alternately opposite ends of the drum. The small diameter of the shell midway along its length permits the cord to be selectively squeezed toward the shell to vary the head membrane tension and thereby change the drum pitch over at least a fifth in less than one half second.